Memories of a Father
by Karategurl13
Summary: The story of Chiron and Annabeth's first bonding moment.


This is something random I just came up with. Haven't been fanfiction for a while and I need to stretch my writing legs again. Takes place after BOO.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

He watched her from afar, too shocked to believe what his immortal eyes were seeing. Her clothes were torn and bloody, her hair matted, and her body covered in sweat- and yet Chiron felt like Annabeth couldn't have looked lovelier. It had been far too long since he had seen her. The smile that graced her face warmed his heart beyond his comprehension. His Annabeth- his little girl made it through Tartarus. Though he never doubted her abilities, especially with Percy by her side. Also Annabeth was clearly not the little girl he met so long ago.

 **10 years ago**

Chiron had encountered a lot of ...strange situations at Camp Half-Blood, but walking into his office to the sound of a crying child was something new. Usually Mr. D was the one who made children cry- or the Ares cabin. The centaur glanced around and saw a little girl sitting in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest. His heart ached when he saw her. He'd recognize that mop of curly blond hair anywhere. It was one of their newest and youngest campers- Annabeth Chase.

The poor girl hadn't said a word to anybody after the incident with Thalia. She'd spend her days on the hill next to her tree, no matter how many of her siblings tried getting her off. They and other campers stopped trying when she pulled her dagger on them once. Even Chiron himself hadn't been able to break through her shell. Luke was the only person who could do that. However, said son of Hermes was in the infirmary after taking a tumble off the rock climbing wall. It was a slight concussion, but Luke still had to spend a night in the infirmary- leaving Annabeth all alone. Something stirred in Chiron's heart seeing the poor girl so sad. That's when he got an all she needed was some comfort.

Chiron smiled to himself and walked over to his side table. After all these centuries he learned that the best way to appeal to children was with food. Specifically sweets. The centaur remained silent as he poured, what he hoped would be an ice breaker, into a mug. Sure enough the young camper was looking up at him with puffy grey eyes.

"Would you like some hot chocolate my dear?" he asked with a smile. "I've been told you were out on the hill all day. You must be freezing considering it's November."

She just kept staring at him, eyes analysing his every move. She was definitely a daughter of Athena. Chiron was relieved that Annabeth had stopped crying, but her cheeks were still wet. He kneeled down to her level and gave her a warm smile.

"It's not poisonous." He took a sip to emphasize his point. That seemed to satisfy the young genius.. She grabbed the warm cup from his hand and took small sips. A small smile graced her face, making her grey eyes sparkle again. The blond muttered a small thank you into her cup, but Chiron still heard it.

"Besides, if it was your mother would make sure I spent the rest of my life as an earthworm." A high-pitched giggle escaped the daughter of Athena. Blood quickly rose to her face and she covered her mouth. Annabeth looked down at the ground, trying to hide her blush but you couldn't get much past Chiron. It was moments like this that reminded Chiron that Annabeth was only a child- a child in a very adult situation. Of course the same could be said for every camper at CHB, but at least they had made it to the double digits before they came to camp.

"When can I see Luke?" she interrupted after a few moments. "Patients with head injuries have a 65% higher recovery rate when they have a family member close to them opposed to not having one."

The centaur couldn't help but smile at her."He's resting right now. Nothing to fear though. I've been told he'll be out of the infirmary by tomorrow morning."

The child looked much more relaxed, but the tears still pooling in her eyes concerned him. "Annabeth, is something else on your mind?"

Her lip quivered and she squeezed her eyes shut as if she was trying her hardest not to continue crying. "Luke's the only family I have left. My mom is on Olympus, my dad could care less what happens to me. He barely even notices me. And Thalia is- you know. If I lose Luke, I'll be all alone again. Why do the Fates hate me?" The tears broke free of their cage and ran down her face. Chiron pulled the child close and let her cry into his chest. His heart cracked just a little bit more with each shuddering gasp she let out.

"Don't cry, my dear," he muttered, though he doubted she heard him. "I know exactly how you feel."

"No you don't. Adults only say that to make kids feel better. They never mean it," she muttered into his shirt.

"Annabeth, I guarantee I have felt the exact same way you are feeling right now. I swear it on the styx river."

That caught Annabeth's attention- along with the boom overhead. Her grey eyes glanced up at him and she loosened her grip. "Y-you did?"

"Indeed. My father was never a part of my life. My mother was horrified at my half man/ half horse appearance and abandoned me at birth. The only person I could call a "father" was Apollo. He found me in the woods and took me to Mount Pelion, my home. He taught me everything I know. However, he couldn't always be around. I mean you can only ask so much from an Olympian. It was in moments like those that I felt just like you. Sad, alone, angry at the Fates, feeling like nothing but a pest to those around you."

Chiron wiped the tears from her eyes a she shuggled closer to him. "H-how did you deal with it?"

"Well it took me until I was in my late teens to figure that out. I was wondering in the fields surrounding Mount Pelion when I came upon an injured centaur named Dolops. Up until that point, I had no idea there was anyone else like me out there. He went on to tell me that there were hundreds of tribes of centaurs all over. Once he healed, Dolops took me to see his tribe of centaurs- the, um- party ponies."

The daughter of Athena raised an eyebrow at him before laughing her little head off. "Yes, yes, laugh it up." He smiled watching her laugh. She finally looked at ease. "While this tribe was quite wild and uncivilized and the complete opposite of everything I was, they still claimed me as one of their brethren. The point I'm trying to make here is this. While there are hundreds of centaurs, there are also hundreds of demigods. Children who feel the exact same way as you. All the campers at Camp Half-blood- related by a godly parent or not- are a family; which means you will always have someone who cares about you. You will never be without a family again."

Annabeth was silently processing everything she heard when he looked down at her. The sound of children running around outside caught her attention. Her siblings were playing some sort of game outside. Slowly a smile crept its way onto her face. The blond turned to Chiron with a gleam in her eyes.

"Thank you Chiron." The girl gave him a quick hug and ran towards the door, before stopping. She turned back to him disconcerted. "Since Camp is my new home, is it okay if I think of you as my new dad?"

Chiron felt his old heart beat with joy. "Of course my dear. But please still call me Chiron."

Annabeth grinned and ran out the door.

 **Now**

Oh how Chiron wished that Annabeth was still that little girl that clung to his side like glue. Now she was 17, miracle according to demigod standards. Soon she would be too old to be considered a camper. She'll go off (more than likely to college), get married (more than likely to Percy), and have a family of her own (more than likely to be scholars themselves).His little girl was all grown up.

The injured blond glanced among the crowd of gathered campers and spotted him. She walked (hobbled) over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Chiron, I've missed you so much."

"And I as well. I knew you would be alright."

Annabeth smiled, her features more aged and mature since he last saw her. That warriors gleam still shined in her eyes. Staring at her was both relieving and heartbreaking. There was only one thing on his mind.

 _Why does she have to grow up?_


End file.
